Half Way to Hell, Half Way To Heaven
Half Way to Hell, Half Way To Heaven is a hack and slash videogame which was released in November 16, 2009. Plot Years ago, an angel queen and a devil warrior fell in love and had two children, Jedidiah and Myles. One day, the lord of darkness, Diabolos killed the devil and angel, however an ancient master of light, Master Ra was able to save their children and bring them and him to Earth where he would train them to avenge their parents. Characters *'Jedidiah:' Jedidiah is a Dangel and is Myles' brother. His angel mother and devil father are unknown to this very day. Unlike Myles, Jed's race is both angel and devil, meaning he shares a lot of things with both of his parents. *'Myles:' Myles is a Devil and is Jedidiah's brother. Unlike Jed, Myles' race is only devil, meaning he shares a lot of things with his father. *'Diabolos:' Diabolos is the main Antagonist. He will live in an underworld like universe and wishes to posses Myles and make him open the underworld gate to Earth. Monsters *'Eloments:' The Eloments are elemental demons. Here are a list of them. *'Werewolves:' Werewolves are just wolves which can talk and stand on two legs. *'Wargs:' Wargs are giant wolves. They are three times better than a werewolf in every way and form. *'Souls:' Souls are white balls that float in the air. They sometimes give you advice or information, however not all of the information they give you is correct. *'Mirror:' Mirrors are very strange creatures. If you like into it, your reflection will start to have a mid of its own and try to kill you. *'Disaster:' Disasters are creatures that resemble to humans that have bats wings. Bosses *'Scorpider Family:' Scorpider is a spider/scorpion hybrid family. Here are list of them. **'Fourth Generation:' Vicious (Normal) **'Third Generation:' Murder (twice more health, two times bigger, three times stronger, has two stingers) **'Second Generation:' Vile (five times more health, three times bigger, four times stronger, has two stingers, has two more legs, has wings) **'First Generation:' Poison (ten times more health, five times bigger, eight times stronger, has four stingers, has four more legs, has wings, has two more heads) *'Werewarg:' The Werewarg is a giant Werewolf. He wears iron armour and has a giant battle axe. *'Diabolos:' The king of darkness. He is one of the final bosses. *'Diabolos' Heart:' Diabolos' Heart has its own mind. At the end, Diabolos is killed, and his heart jumps out his body and he grows into a devil like humanoid. Items *'Vampire Blood:' Heals you. *'Para Staff:' Contains dead souls that can open possessed areas. Weapons Jedidiah *'Closter:' Closter is Jed's starter weapon. Closter is a pair of mysterious wrist bands that can increase Jed's anger and change his appearance after his anger goes overdrive. Difficulty *'Heaven Easy:' Heaven Easy is the easiest difficulty in the entire game. Myles is unplayable in this difficulty and some of the harder monsters are absent. *'Earth Normal:' Earth Normal is the standard difficulty. Both Jedidiah and Myles are playable. *'Hell Hard:' Hell Hard is the third hardest difficulty. Jedidiah and Myles are playable and there are some new and harder monsters. *'All The Way To Hell:' All The Way To Hell is the second hardest difficulty. Jedidiah, Myles and Tommy-lee are playable. *'Suicide:' Suicide is the hardest difficulty. Jedidiah, Myles, Tommy-Lee and Diabolos are playable. Sequel A sequel has been announced. The Creator has announced that the sequel might be called something like No Way To Hell, No Way To Heaven or All The Way To Hell. Category:Video Game Ideas